


one sleeping beauty morning

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Alec is glad to be awake and be loved by Magnus in the mornings.





	one sleeping beauty morning

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus: random slice of life Malec drabbles that may or may not be connected.

Growing up, Alec was dragged around by the heavy demand of the Lightwood bloodline.

Adulthood was no different. If anything, it reminded him that he was in charge of the very thing that kept him caged and far away from freedom. There was really nothing in a day to wake up to or look forward to.  

Until of course that afternoon he met the man who would change his life for good.

His name, Magnus Bane.

And might as well Magnus was a fairy for he’s everything Alec had ever wanted; sensible with good looks, powerful and free – the man who made Alec happy to be alive and happy to wake every day - the man who made mornings Alec’s favourite time of day.

“Sleeping Beauty is finally awake”, a gentle voice said, a smile on Magnus’s lips and in his eyes as he waited for Alec to make sense of the universe as he slowly became awake. And the moment Alec's eyes found life, Magnus whispered close to his ear, “Good morning”, his smile instantly sending a buttery feeling that calmed like the smell of freshly home-baked bread in an oven. 

Like a guardian angel who fell in love and rejoiced at being there, Magnus watched over Alec every morning as his eyes slowly flutter awake.

And Alec would smile giddy with excitement, “Good Morning”, glad that life also gave him Magnus and his glory to love.

Then Magnus would kiss him, gently on his neck before then pressing his lips to Alec’s cheeks and to the side of mouth, “I was about come wake you with a kiss”, he lightly chuckled, hovering over Alec's wakening form.

And by then, Alec’s smile would be transformed into a ridiculously wide grin for at such moments, he truly felt like Sleeping Beauty; with the way he was once lost somewhere in a tangled forest, but was one day miraculously found and rescued and was now being entirely loved.

Thank Magnus.

 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
